We're Just Friends
by Videl Exumai
Summary: Harry Potter spends the summer with the Granger family. The summer turns out to be fun, but can Harry and Hermione remain strictly friends against the rising tides of desire? Pairings Harry/Hermione, H/Hr AU, First Time, UST, Lemon
1. Kings Cross

Kings Cross

By – Videl Exumai

Slowly the Hogwarts Express wound its way back from amidst the magical world bringing its passengers back on its journey to Kings Cross Station, and back to the realms of normality.

For many this meant times of happiness, gayety and joy, these exhumed by thoughts of youths reuniting with loved ones: parents, siblings, guardians, many caught up in vibrant chit chat at these wondrous prospects. But for some, one of which a single dark haired, bespectacled youth, these moments of return. Away from the magical castle, away from the magical world. These brought forth thoughts not of relief, pleasure and joy, these emotions replaced by dread, disappointment and heartache.

"Cheer up mate," Ronald Weasley, Harry Potters oldest friend nudged him in the side, attempting to break his friends shade of gloom. "Won't be long till the end of summer."

Harry snorted, turned away once more to gaze once again out of the window of their compartment at the rolling English countryside. Across from him Ron gave their friend Hermione a half pleading look. Slowly she reached out a placed a hand upon Harry's knee.

"Harry…" Hermione cooed gently speaking as one bearing an olive branch to a conflict. "I… I have some news which my cheer you up."

Harry, face wrought with hope, turned to face her.

"Yeah? The Weasley's aren't going to Romania this year?" Hermione blinked, an expression of hurt almost creeping into her visage.

"No…" She smiled offered his knee a light pat. "I know you set your heart on escaping to the Burrow every summer Harry, but…" she faltered in her words.

"But… how about you spend the summer with me and my family?"

Harry looked at her, almost unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You… you mean in Hermione?" his voice cracked with emotion, turned to Ron who offered him a playful smile.

"See, clever clogs got you out of that one."

"Ron… don't!" Hermione blushed beaming at both his and Harry's nickname for her. In truth Harry had first called her such after she had helped him complete Professor Slughorn's essay on Perfecting Potent Potions. The name had stuck ever since.

"I sent Hedwig a few days before we were due to leave, she came back yesterday with my parents response and they would love to have you spend the summer with us. Them, and so would I."

"Hermione… you are wonderful!" she quelled happily as across the short expanse of their compartment, Harry pulled her into a dear, deep embrace. She squeeze him back, pleasured, happy, so proud that she had been able to bring him so much happiness. The rest of the journey Harry scarcely remembered himself occupied in conversation with Hermione about what they will do together over the summer.

When at last the train docked at Kings Cross station, Harry failed to even acknowledge his aunt and uncles scowls of scorn, only Dudley Dursley looked on with something resembling kindness.

When finally Harry had thanked the Mr and Mrs Granger for their offer of salvation he, Hermione and her parent's approached Harry's relations. At first they visibly squirmed as Mr Granger extended a hand for Vernon Dursley to shake. Harry scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Mr Granger is a very successful dentist, Uncle Vernon." stated Harry as if explaining such to a frightened child. Vernon Dursley stroked his moustache and eyed the man wearily.

"Is this true?" Mr Granger nodded meet such with a proud smile.

"Why yes, I and my wife own a number of private practices amidst the south east London Boroughs."

Slowly, Vernon Dursley extended his hand to Mr Granger. They each shook hands, Vernon regaining his demeanour rapidly as he realised he was dealing with a member of, what he considered to be: the true society.

"We would like to offer Harry a chance to spend the summer with us." Mrs Granger stated her tone strong, urbane. Harry smiled at Hermione; it was obvious to see where she had gathered her sense of conduct.

"Of course," stated uncle Vernon almost blustering, his jowls jangling with pleasure. "When can you take him?"

Mr and Mrs Granger blinked at such abruptness.

"Why, we can leave now if you-?"

"Fine! Boy you're to stay with these people for the summer I trust you shall be taking him back here to the station come his new term?"

"If you wish?" responded Mrs Granger.

"Right then, do not darken our door for another year, boy?"

"I won't," stated Harry, his eyes met Mr and Mrs Grangers who gazed at him with startled surprise. They had heard stories of Harry's relations from their daughter, but such scorn in person for one so young, it was… unnerving.

"Come back if you want?" whispered Dudley, offering Harry thumbs up, Harry blinked, startled as Dudley turned falling into step beside his mother. He glanced back once, though they offered each other no more gestures of affinity.

Harry stood opposite his friend, smiled and offered Hermione a courtly bow.

"May I push your trolley Hermione?"

"Oh, what a little gentleman," cooed Mrs Granger as Mr Granger took up the wheels of Harry's trolley. Harry pushed Hermione, himself taking conversation with each of the Grangers as together they left the confines of Kings Cross station for the open air car park.

He, Harry winked at Hermione as Mr Granger opened the boot of the grandest vehicle Harry had ever seen.


	2. Rocking Miss Granger

Rocking Miss Granger

- Slight OOC, _Then again this is my perception of Hermione –_

When the black Audi SUV pulled onto the ornate brick driveway of the Granger's abode Harry couldn't help but smile. With all that he understood and assumed of the Granger family, them, and the elaborate holidays they shared, Harry had always imagined Hermione and her family living the high life, cozied up in some extravagant Kings Avenue estate.

It was almost comforting to see that instead of an estate the Grangers home was a fine but not boastful two story house complete with a simple garage.

"Welcome aboard," Mr Granger said cheerily. "Trust me Harry if you're not mad before you enter this house, you will be afterward."

"Dad!" Hermione took a playful swipe at her father before clutching dearly to Harry's arm. "Good thing you don't scare easily, ah Harry."

"Yeah… guess so?" The whole Granger family turned to face him. Harry felt almost as if he were being inspected then, suddenly, as if sharing some private joke, the three before him burst out laughing. Harry at first confused, couldn't help but laugh alongside them, so at ease did they make him feel.

Slowly the laughter faded and Hermione lead Harry onwards himself bringing forth his Hogwarts luggage while Hermione's father unpacked his daughter's belongings.

"You wanna watch Crookshanks with Hedwig," warned Hermione as together, she and Harry stepped over the threshold into Granger Land. Harry offered Hedwig one last caress before offering her to the wind before following Hermione for the guided tour.

After seeing Hermione's room, piled high with neat stacks of books, the front room, the kitchen and the _essentials, _the two friends settled themselves at the base of the stairs_. _ Everywhere was either richly carpeted or, as was the case in the kitchen, floored with strong lino. The Granger's household was clean, but not unnaturally clean, as was the way Aunt Petunia liked to keep her abode.

Up stares rested the bedrooms Harry himself partaking residence upon the two simple sofas in the living room.

"I'm sorry about the settee, Harry," Hermione moaned as she led him into the living room. "I would let you sleep in my room but dads a bit," she made a gesture with her finger to speak the term _Round the Twist_. Harry chuckled with laughter, not so much from the insult on Mr Granger, but more from the fact of seeing Hermione use such. She offered Harry a slight wink before clapping her hands together before her.

"Right, PJ's!"

"Aee?" Harry blinked, startled.

"Don't worry you'll see." In a flash Hermione disappeared up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"PJ's… surely she wasn't?" Harry's brow narrowed in thought. His eyes continued to drift up towards Hermione's bedroom. He jumped in surprise. The sound of intense 80's rock music issued from, it couldn't be… Shocked, intrigued Harry proceeded to climb the stairs where he saw Hermione's door had been left open ajar. His jaw dropped.

He Harry, had thought he knew his best friend, had always believed her the bookish, quiet, intellectual he had grown up with around Hogwarts.

Now she stood in her bra and knickers, flamboyantly tossing back and forth her wealth of chestnut tresses the incredible rifts of Twisted Sisters classic I Wanna Rock pounding from her room.

A stir of feelings roiled within Harry's core, excited, heated feelings. His heart began to race and, to his utter shock he felt the stirrings of desire lengthen his… he turned away, hurried down stairs and made for the kitchen where he hastily splashed his face with chill water.

What on earth was that? Never, never had he experienced such heated emotions and mostly for Hermione! Harry had always known she was attractive, her beauty becoming more apparent with maturity, but desire… He hastily glugged a glass of water.

Harry listened to the pounding music, his memories continuingly drifting to the slight peek he had caught of herself, clad in a baby pink bra and matching panties, her fine curvaceous frame as she jumped up and down to the music.

"You ok Harry?" Mrs Granger questioned as she entered the kitchen arms filled with a handspring of pork which Harry assumed was for that evening dinner. Harry wedged himself into a corner of the kitchen to hide his raging erecting his thoughts of Hermione had stirred.

"I… I never knew Hermione liked Hard Rock." Mrs Granger offered him a slight smile.

"She gets that from her father," Mrs Granger spoke with fondness. "In his youth he used to ride with the Hells Angels but he mellowed out when he married me. She, Hermione, is very much a kleptic though."

"Really? I never knew." Mrs Granger raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"Truly, surely she told you of her musical tastes?" Harry felt minorly embarrassed with the realisation that this was a piece of understanding about his best friend he had never taken the time to understand. Then again… he knew very little about his own taste in music, the Dursley's had never let him listen to his own choice of music. Harry explained this to Mrs Granger who blinked, startled.

"Go and share her music with her, you must experience music, it is the most wonderful gift on this earth, that and love."

Harry, pleased to see that he had his self, somewhat, under control, thanked Mrs Granger for the insight into his friend and proceeded towards Rocking Miss Granger.


	3. Not So Innocent

Not So Innocent

- Scenes of an Erotic Nature–

The door to Hermione's room stood closed as Harry ascended the staircase to his best friend's room. The sound of pumping rock music continued to sound from the room, vibrant, carefree, powerful.

Harry allowed the music to fill him, found all sense of worry; any fears slowly disburse to be replaced by a wild, blithe sense of self. Without knocking, Harry turned the door handle of Hermione's room, himself accustomed to sharing space with the young woman. For she herself never seemed to knock when she entered the boys dormitory.

He stepped through, face alight with a smile of friendship and gayety.

His heart began a rapid staccato, beads of perspiration dotted his brow and at once blood raced from his form at the sight which greeted him.

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend for the better part of seven years, lay sprawled across her bed. She moaned deep in passion, eyes closed tight in lust as her fingers circled her…

The music was so loud, so intense that she failed to hear, or even sense him enter her room. Lay, naked except for her bra which, one of her cups was lowered, while her free hand squeezed and teased her remarkable breast, the other hand rapidly working herself to the peak off orgasm.

"Harry…!" Hermione moaned deep, low, long, hard. She panted as he fingers began to circle her luscious nib. "Yes… like that… oh Harry… Yes…"

"_Dear god_!" Harry swallowed the music so loud she failed to even hear his rapid intakes of breath. He, Harry hastened away, slowly closing the door behind him, his eyes peeking around the door at the utterly sensuous way she, Hermione teased herself to the peek.

The door sealed closed, Harry pressed his back to the door, breathed, felt the straining in his jeans at his raging sex.

"Merlin's beard, she was thinking of…" his heart continued to beat all the more furiously. His hand clutched his aching sex… What was he to do? He knew one thing, this paramount above all else, he needed relief.


	4. Hot Stuff

Hot Stuff

- Tease-

Hermione jolted up in surprise. A strident knocking upon her door had disturbed her chronic masturbation just at the peak of pleasure. She scowled in frustration.

"Yes?" Hermione cried agonised that she was unable to keep the desire from lacing her tone, so intense was the passion racing through her veins.

"Hermione, its Harry, is everything ok?"

"Oh god…" Hermione moaned at the sound of his voice so to did she offer her aching clitoris another joyful caress as she imagined himself upon her. What was she to do? Did she invite him in? What would he do? He is male after all… _perhaps he would give me what I want so badly_? Then again this was Harry, he'd probably run a mile shouting nonsense like 'I see you as a sister!'

Where on earth did people get that ridiculous notion from? Any person with perhaps even the slightest margin of common sense could see that she carried feelings far from sisterly affection for him, after all had he noticed her tone of voice she had used when he had kissed Cho Chang in his fifth year? I mean if she felt sisterly towards him she most certainly would not have been brisk with him. I mean Cho even felt threatened by their relationship so she must have been giving off some kind of signals.

"_Open your eyes, Potter_!" Hermione groaned internally her very core aching for the feel of Harry against her. The beginnings of a devious plan began to ripen within the fertile reaches of Hermione imagination; her face grew into a grin Bellatrix Lestrange would have been proud of.

"Let see you ignore this!"

.

Harry blinked in surprise at the sudden change in musical tone which emanated from Hermione's room. Where once the tone had been intense 80's rock now the sound sexy 70's rock filled his core. His heart raced, his blood already fired with the tight of Hermione locked in her own personal pleasure.

Donna Summers sultry voice filled his soul with passion, sent his heart aflame with desire as he stood with his back to the door his erection straining against his jeans.

"Come in, Harry," called Hermione just as the bridge to Hot Stuff sounded from the room. He smiled, never had a song been more in tune with how he felt for a person he opened the door… and felt the blood flood south.

.

Hermione, Harry Potter's best friend stood with her back to him clad in little more than a backless canary yellow halter top and short Khaki skirt, but it was the way she danced, her body sawing effortlessly, her hips shaking in a hypnotic rhythm as she slowly gathered up rolls of her skirt making it shorter and shorter until it rested little more than a cloth strip barely covering panty strewn flesh.

Hermione moved with sensuous grace, a talent she had long possessed though never exhibited in her years of conservative concealment at Hogwarts, now here, free from the restraints of rules and regulations Hermione was free to be herself. She looked back over her shoulder, just as the course to the song started. Harry groaned in desire as she began to sing along to the song as she danced all-the-while beckoning for him to approach.

Drawn, hypnotised, fuelled by desire, Harry drew in near to Hermione. Taking one of his hands Hermione placed it firmly upon her swaying buttocks, the other Harry guided round to her large, full breasts. He pulled her close as she continued to dance, this time feeling his raging erection press into her scanty dress.

"Is he for me, Harry?" Hermione moaned reaching down to caress Harry's sex through his jeans.

"Hermione… I want you… I want you now."

Hermione turned in his embrace, wrapped her arms about his neck. Soft brown fell into vivid jade as together they drew into a deep, passionate kiss.

- Authors Note. Hey everyone, just want to get an opinion. Do you think for the next chapter I should make it the Lemon and rap this story up, or would you rather see some more UST and make the story a little longer. I did intend to make this story A LOT longer but I just can't help myself, this story just seems to have gotten away from me and I just needed to get Harry and Hermione in bed, or at least doing dirty things together. I know, naughty me. Anyway drop me a review with your opinion and I will be sure to act accordingly. Cheers.


	5. Sexy Little Number

Sexy Little Number

- Tease –

The kiss was sensuous, passionate filled with vibrant, intense emotions. Harry's fingers tunnelled through Hermione's silken chestnut locks while her soft, tender hands caressed freely the strong muscles formed in his back.

As the kiss grew in emotion so did their wandering hands become more adventurous, Harry's lifting the hem of Hermione's halter to softly caress the delicate curve of her waist, Hermione's venturing even lower to toy, seductively with the buckle of his belt.

Harry groaned with desire as slowly the restricting leather strap was unbuckled, the buttons of his jeans yanked forcefully open to unveil a raging erection concealed by plain, simple underwear.

"Hermione…" his very voice was laced with desire, intense longing as slowly Hermione drew away her arms now locked behind his neck, gazing into his eyes.

"We need privacy," stated Hermione, her hands softly ran down Harry shoulders, his chest, squeezed, teasingly his aching sex before stepping away from him her rear swaying seductively as she walked. Hermione lifted her wand from the bedside table, turned and pointed it towards the door of her room. There was an odd, sickly, squelching sound and Harry understood what she had done, Hermione had sealed and placed an imperturbable charm upon her door. Harry smiled, remembering that Hermione was of age and free to use magic whenever she pleased.

Hermione offered Harry a playful wink then stepped towards her fine music station. Hermione swung her posterior her salutary voice singing to music unheard and unplaying. She took up a CD which she placed within the player. Almost at once the sound of erotic saxophones sounded. Harry drew in a deep, slow breath as Hermione began to dance, slow, sexy, erotic the lyrics and Joe Cocker's intense voice only adding to the sheer intimacy of her seduction.

She danced not with the vulgarity of a striptease artist but with the grace and distinction of a dancer. Slowly her hand came to the tie of her halter as she slowly approached Harry; she shook her head strands of chestnut tresses falling before her breasts as the garb fell away reviling subtle hints of treasures hidden intentionally as she drew in close to her dearest.

"Would you like some more?" She drawled her words, ran her fingers around the outer rim of Harry's boxers. Words seemed to have failed him; all he could do was nod. She smiled, kissed his lips before slowly lowering herself to her knees before him pulling his jeans and underwear free with her so that his erection stood free before her.

"Oh my…" Hermione gasped at the sheer size of his length, the sheer depths of erotic imaginings had not prepared her for the harsh realities of his true extensive bulk.

"_Would it… could it_?"

"So big…" Hermione breathed this was the first naked cock she had ever seen and she was hungry, wet and famished. She saw the slight smile cross Harry's lips at Hermione's compliment as gently she encircled his length with her hand, Harry groaned then gasped as slowly she began to take him into her mouth.


	6. Over The Edge

Over The Edge

- Lemon –

Harry groaned in sheer, intense ecstasy as slowly, gently Hermione began to work his raging erection into the depths of her mouth. He shuddered his whole body caught in the tremors of pleasure as Hermione took him, long, slow, and deep. His fingers tunnelled within the chestnut strands of her hair, her tongue slowly lavishing affection upon his considerable length before once more she took him again into her mouth.

"Hermione!" Harry groaned, issuing her name in pleasure. The sound of his sheer, lust strewn voice sent shivers down her spine as gently Hermione sucked deep, slowly, drawing her head back to rest upon the head of his erection. Once more he gasped in sheer, intense pleasure.

Harry's hips bucked, the action a sheer, instinctive reaction. His length hit to back of Hermione's throat causing her to gag and choke. The sound was both utterly heart-breaking and invigoratingly sexy to hear. He pulled out in haste, but to his surprise Hermione's hands caught on his tight buttocks, her eyes looking up to meet his.

Dear God! Never had he witnessed a sight so sexy. Hermione shook her head slowly, rolled her tongue about the head of his erection forcing more waves of pleasure to come crashing through him. Slowly, she drew him out of her mouth.

"You want my mouth, Harry?" Hermione cooed her hand pumping his shaft as his knees buckled slightly in pleasure. "You like it when I gag don't you? You want to do me hard in my mouth!?"

Oh my god! Since when had Hermione learned such language? Never, not in all his years of knowing her had Harry ever imagined her saying anything so… hot! In haste she took him into her mouth once more, this time Harry's hips bucking, flexing, forcing his shaft in and out of her tight, sexy mouth. His heart raced, his hips bucking with the rhythm of her bobbing head.

Hermione's fingers softly caressed her moist, aching sex, bringing herself and Harry to climax. Pulses quickened, hearts raced, passions ensued and, with a final, muffled moan and a deep, passionate cry, both Harry and Hermione tipped over the edge.


	7. Cherry Pie

Cherry Pie

Hermione swallowed Harry's seed with two deep gulps. To Harry's in utter, erotic bliss she proceeded to remove his now stabilising length from her mouth before lathering the head of his shaft with long, slow laps of her tongue tasting every last drop of his essence.

"Dear God, Hermione!" Harry pleaded his knees bucking beneath him, his very will shattered with intense pleasure. "Please… I… I can't take no more."

Hermione's smile was wolfish as she dipped two fingers inside her moist sex and rose to her feet, placing both of her soaking digits into Harry's gasping mouth. He sucked hard before her fingers were replaced by her lips in a deep, hard, gratifying kiss.

"Guess we've moved beyond friends," stated Hermione. Harry drew her into his arms his hands falling to cup her delightful rear.

"I'm yours," spoke Harry his voice rich with desire as once more they drew together in a kiss laced with passion.

"Your mine!" with a light lift of her hand Hermione removed the charms upon her bedroom door just in time to hear her mother call up from the kitchen below.

"Hermione! Would you and Harry like to help me in the kitchen, I'm making a cherry pie?"

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other, Hermione's eyebrows rising in innuendo.

"Come on, you can watch me lick the beater." Harry groaned at the sheer eroticism behind her words before she pulled up her knickers and re-dressed herself. Harry watched how, with a slight flick of her hand she flashed him a slight view of sexy undies before stepping out of her room Harry grinned and followed in her wake.

Harry had never imagined cooking to be so… stimulating. Hermione seemed every bit her usual, bookish self with her mother as the three talked about Hogwarts, Hagrid and their friendship.

But… as she mixed the pastry together her mother turned her back on the two youths. Harry's eyes rose to meet Hermione's. Blood flooded his loins. Hermione lifted the dripping beater to her lips and seductively licked the dripping implement as intimately as she had done not so long ago to him.

She saw the flush which entered Harry's face, shifted closer to him, whispered intimately into his ear.

"Not as tasty as you."

"Hermione!" Harry gasped his eyes flashing to her mother who stood no less than an appliance away. She smiled and lowered her hand; it came to rest upon his straining sex.

"Tonight, my room, I want you inside me," she offered his sex a final, teasing squeeze before stepping away and standing back next to her mother. Harry, breath caught in his throat, struggled to comprehend what was happening. His world was turned upside down however with the light, tap-tap-tap upon the kitchen window. Together the three bakers looked up to see Ron's owl Pigwidgeon resting at the window side.

"Aww, hello Pig," Hermione cooed opening the window to allow the scatty bird entrance. The micro owl fluttered towards Harry, hooted fondly then offered its leg in response to the letter tied to it. Harry looked at the letter, it was addressed to him in Ron's handwriting, but what made the letter stand out were the words: FOR YOUR EYES ONLY.

Harry chuckled, had Arthur Weasley shown him 007 or something?

"What is it?" questioned Hermione a trace of concern caught in her voice.

"A letter from Ron, for my eyes only apparently." Harry held up the letter and exhibited it as evidence. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Ok go see what he wants, tell him I said hi in your reply ok?"

Harry agreed and after washing his hands of flower and batter he proceeded to the living room with Pigwidgeon resting upon his shoulder. Harry opened the letter and scanned the note inside. What he read plunged his world into a tarn of dread.


	8. Three Little Words

Three Little Words

Hermione listened to the soft, gentle rapping upon the door of her bed chamber, issuing a squeal of delight. Night had long since enveloped the land and she had sat up late into the night waiting for Harry. Pulling on a light, flannel gown over her night dress Hermione crossed the room to the door. Opening the door tentatively she smiles to see, in all his delicious glory, her best friend standing before her. Her smile drops at the look of dejection which fills his intense green eyes.

"Harry? What's wrong?" silently, tentatively, seemingly lost for words, Harry hands Hermione a heavy parchment letter. Hermione recognised it at once: the letter Ron had written to him earlier that day. Beckoning for him to enter Hermione opened the letter and began to read. What she read shocked her to the very core.

_Dear Harry_

_Mate listen, well read or whatever, look, I need some advice. I'm stuck in a right two and eight and I can't think of any way to get out of it._

_The truth is… here we go time to tell someone, I'm in love with Hermione. I know that you are to, you love her like a sister, the same as I thought I did, but I realise now that I love her deeper than that._

_How do you think I should tell her? I mean, I don't even know how she feels about me. I know we argue all the time and that we maybe polar opposites but, I can't help my feelings, I feel like they've just exploded all of a sudden, out of the blue, you know, without any build up, or if there was, very little to begin with. _

_I think I'm going mad._

_Please, tell me what you think._

_Thanks mate._

_Ron _

Hermione folded the letter and gazed up at Harry.

"Now you are thinking of rejecting me." It wasn't a question, she knew him better than he, Harry did himself. He swallowed, tried to speak, faltered and lowered his gaze.

Hermione sniggered darkly.

"When are you going to stop playing the self-sacrificing hero and grow up?" Her words were harsh, stark, raw, painful. Harry blinked; he gazed towards her hurt clear in his eyes.

"I gave you pleasure today, have offered you my maidenhood in lovemaking, have waited long into the night to read this, this!" Her words came venomous, passionate Harry realised he had hurt her dearly.

"Harry, I don't want Ron, I don't love Ron, We're just friends, I want-"

Her words were silenced, Harry's lips claimed hers. At first she resisted, anger hardening her kiss, but as he drew her close so did she begin to fall into his embrace, fall deeper into the kiss. Ron's confession fell forgotten from her hand as slowly as Hermione's fingers began to stream through Harry's wealth of dark hair. Harry pushed her back towards her bed. As one they fell upon the bed sheets Harry's fingers working away the knot on her flannel gown to expose her form clad in a soft silken night dress.

Harry broke the kiss, both he and Hermione locked in deep, passionate gasps as they gazed upon each other.

"I love you, Hermione," Harry breathed, softly Hermione kissed his lips before her hands began working away the buttons of his jeans.

"I love you, Harry."


	9. Loves Serenade

Loves Serenade

- Lemon -

"Take it off…" Harry drawled his eyes feasting upon Hermione's supple curves, her sweet, remarkable breasts, soft skin hidden by a layer of flowing silk. Slowly his hand slid up the delicate flesh of her arm as she shrugged out of her soft flannel gown, his touch sending shards of desire coursing through her very skin drawing a sweet, subtle moan from her lips.

His fingers came up, caressed the beauty of her face. Her lips chastely kissing his thumb as he softly stroked the fullness of her lower lip, his eyes locked with hers.

Her hands lifted, came to caress the strength of his body through the tightness of his night T, sexy, trim, strong. His breath danced across her cheek, her guilty pleasure: spearmint toothpaste. She relished in his stimulation her hands coming to caress the strength of his chest, their clothes now nothing more than a sensuous tease.

"Baby, take it all off," Hermione moaned as Harry drew himself back, lifting himself up on his knees between her legs. Slowly he lifted the cotton of his T to expose his corded torso and delicious frame. Bathed in moonlight, sheened in silver rays, Hermione moaned in desire at the presence of the God that had metallised before her.

She felt passion soak her sex, watched how he lowered himself to his knees before her, lifting the light edge of her night dress to expose sweet, Virgin white panties and supple, strong thighs. Harry placed a kiss upon the inside of Hermione's thigh, drawing a moan of ecstasy from his lover. Her body arched delectably, delightfully, offering her sex to him. His fingers gripped the rim of her panties offered the sweet ache within her a deeper tease as he breathed in the delicious scent of her desire.

"Harry… Harry… please," Hermione moaned her head thrown back in longing as slowly Harry drew off her soaking panties to expose light curls guarding treasure.

"Hermione…" Harry gasped her sex aching, soaked with desire for him. With a long, slow lap, Harry's tongue caressed, working small circles around her budding clit. Hermione issued deep, strident moans of passion, her body caught in waves of pleasure as her fingers reached down to tunnel amidst his unruly dark hair, pulling him deeper, deeper still.

Her body shivered, white heat, blue lightening, the world shifted and rolled. Slowly, Harry wrote the words _I love you_ into her sex with his tongue. This one act, this erotic confession pushed her over the edge, broke her boundaries. Hermione's will shattered into a thousand pieces, erupting into passion feeling nothing but the sheer thrill of release.

She felt not when he had un-clad himself, nor when he had stripped her. All she knew when finally senses returned was that Harry lay over her, eyes bright with love and passion, Hermione panting, sensuous, willing.

"Take me," Hermione moaned wrapping her legs about Harry's waist as slowly, gently he entered her. Pain spiked as Harry tore through Hermione's virginity. But, it was a sweet, pleasant pain, a pain which gave over to waves of unity and pleasure as one they joined, Heart, Body, Soul locked in Loves Serenade.


End file.
